A Different way of Life
by DracosWifey
Summary: Based on the Movie, The Sound Of Music, with my own added ideas. Hermione lost everyone and decides to commit herself to the Nunnery, but the Reverand Mother has another plan in Mind. Will the love of 7 children and their father change her life around?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the sound of music.

Chapter 1

Hermione walked up the grassy hills. The weather was so warm. She loved being up here. She did alot of thinking here. She could be here for hours. Her curly chestnut hair blew in the calm wind. Her brown eyes shone in the sun.

Time went by and she didn't realize how long she had been sitting there. She heard the large church clock chime.

"Oh no, I'm late, again."

She ran off into the distance toward the church, her home for the past year.

She had moved away from England after the final battle. Her parents and her friends were killed. All of the Weasleys were killed when Death Eaters attacked their home Christmas Eve. Harry, realizing he was the final Horcrux, sacrificed himself for the wizarding world, killing Voldemort along with him.

It had been 12 years since the battle. Hermione was now 29 years old and she decided to dedicate her life to the nunnery in Scotland.

She was hit with a nasty spell during the war that made it impossible for her to carry a child in her womb. Her dream before the war was to get married and have a big family. That dream was taken away from her.

When Hermione arrived at the convent, she was told to go staright to the Reverand Mother.

So there she sat in her black robes, and training habit.

"Hermione, my dear, are you sure this is the path you wish to take in life?"

"Yes, Reverand Mother" she replied.

"I don't think it suites you, therefore, I am setting you free into the world."

"But Reverand Mother..."

"For one year my child. And if after that you still feel this is your path in life, then you are free to return and pledge your vows."

Hermione was scared. She didn't know what to do.

"How will I survive? Where will I go?" she asked quietly.

" Have set up a Goveness postion. You start tommorow. You will be living with the father and his seven children, which you will be taken care of"

"Seven children?! Thats a bit many don't you think"

"I'm sure you will be fine."

"What about their mother?" she asked.

"Unfortunatly she died a few years ago due to illness. The lord runs his house like a militay. He took it very hard"

Hermione nodded.

"I better get rested and packed. Good Evening Reverand Mother."

Hermione left the office, taking the address in her hand, preparing to set foot into the world once again.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the sound of music.

Chapter 2

Hermione stood outside the large Manor. It was two levels tall and was made of white Marble with golden accents. She rang the door bell to be greeted by a House Elf.

"Hello Miss, may I help you?" squeeked the creature.

"Yes. Im Hermione Granger, the new Goveness." she said awkwardly.

"Oh Yes, Come right in Miss Granger." The elf led her through the entrance hallway to a rather large sitting room.

"Please take a seat and I shall fetch my Master for you"

With that said the House Elf disappeared.

Hermioine was to nervous to sit. Something seemed oddly familiar about this place. The way it was decorated. The walls were deep green and the mantle was made of stone. The furniture was black leather. If she didn't know better, she would assume a Slytherin lived her.

"Granger." she heard a voice behind her.

She new that voice and could almost see that infuriating smirk.

She turned around to meet a tall pale figure. White blond hair that hung over his cold grey eyes. He ws wearing, from what she could tell, very expensive robes.

" Malfoy" she responed firmly, not letting him get to her.

He walked in the room and over to her direction, looking her up and down.

"So you're the new nanny who will be caring for my children. At least I know they'll be tought their lessons well."

Hermione remained silent. She had nothing to say to him, just looking intensly into his stone cold eyes.

"Follow me." he said exiting the room, Hermione following a few feet behind.

They were back in the entrance hall.

"Here is your time table. Breakfeast is promtly severed at 730. Lessons start at 8 and break at 12 for and hours lunch and free time and resume at 1 and lasts until 4. Dinner is served at 6pm sharp where we will all gather. I do not tolerate tardiness, so keep track of time. We dress formal." he said.

"Are there any questions?" he asked stiffly.

"No" she responded softly.

"Very well, it is time for you to meet the children." he said as he lifted his wand in the air and shot off red sparks.

Doors opened and shut and the pitter patter of feet could be heard coming down the stairs of the manor. Within 30 seconds, seven children stood in a straight row.

"Children, this is your new nanny, Miss Granger. You will treat her with respect and follow her directions without complaint. When I point to you, you are to tell her your full name and age,"

First he pointed to a blonde haired, green eyed girl.

"Arella Mae Malfoy, 12 years old."

Next he pointed to a brown haired grey eyed boy.

"Alexander Draco Malfoy, 12 years old"

Twins Hermione thought.

The third was another boy who was a splitting image of his father.

"Joshua Lucius Malfoy, 10 years old"

The fourth was a girl with curly brown hair and green eyes.

"Karyssa Anne Malfoy, 9 years old"

The next one was another boy who had eyes and hair like his sister, Arella.

"Zachary James Malfoy, 7 years old."

The girl next to him was identical to him.

"Zoey Addison Malfoy, 7 years old."

The last one was another little girl who looked like her older brother, Alexander. She cast her eyes down to the floor, too shy to speak.

Draco turned to Hermione.

"Thats Maryna Alexis Malfoy and shes 5 years old."

Hermione nodded and gave a small smile.

"Children it is now 5:30. I suggest you all go and get ready for dinner and do not be late or you will be punished."

"Yes Father" they said all at once and quietly exited the room and made their way upstairs.

Hermione was led to her room by the housekeeper, so she as well could get ready for dinner.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the sound of music.

Chapter 3

She was late. The first night and she was late for dinner. What a way to make an impression. She quickly made her way into the dining room. All heads turned and faced her.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Ms. Granger." drawled Malfoy.

"I'm sorry. I was a bit delayed." she said remembering the honey filled shampoo bottle that was in her shower.

She sat down a joined the rest of the family for a long quiet dinner.

Hermione was now in her spacious room preparing for bed. Her room had a cherry oak vanity, walk in closet, personal bathroom and right in the middle of two night stands stood her king size bed.

Hermione was currently closing her window. It had opened during the thunderstorm that night. Just as she was locking the window, her bedroom door slammed open and there stood little shy Maryna.

"The storm scares you doesn't it?" asked Hermione

The 5 year old nodded.

The thunder clapped,lightning struck and Maryna ran to Hermione, clutching her waist.

Hermione smiled, picked up the girl and sat on the bed.

Just as the two settled on the bed, Arella, Karyssa and Zoey ran in the room and backed against the wall.

"I assume you three are frightened as well?"

The three older girls nodded.

"Get over here you three." said Hermione.

The three girls smiled and all jumped on the bed with their nanny and youngest sister.

"Should we be expecting the boys anytime soon?" Hermione asked.

Maryna finally spoke up.

"Their Malfoys, Malfoy boys don't get scared."

As soon as the words were spoken, the three Malfoy boys came running through the door, backing against the wall. Hermione smiled at Maryna who began to giggle.

"Were not scared, we just wanted to make sure you girls were ok." said Alexander.

"We're sorry about the honey in the shampoo bottle" said Arella looking at the ground.

"We figure if we scare away our nannies, then father will have to stay home with us. He's always leaving." said Karyssa.

"I forgive you." she said to the children.

Thunder and lightning struck again and the three boys jumped on the bed, making the girls burst out laughing.

Then Hermione had an idea.

"You know what makes me feel better when I'm scared.?"

"What makes you feel better?" asked Karyssa.

"Thinking of my favorite things."

"What do you mean, how does that help" asked Joshua.

"It takes you mind off of what your scared of." replied Hermione.

"Like what?" asked Zoey.

"Like rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens,bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens"

"Brown paper packages tied up with string!" said Zachary.

"Exactly" said Hermione.

"Cream colored ponys and crisp apple strudel" said Arella.

"Doorbells and sleighbells" said Alexander

"And Schitzel with noodle" said Maryna

"Wild geese that fly" said Karyssa

"With the moon on their wings" said Zoey

"These are a few of my favorite things" sang Hermione.

"When the dog bites" sang Joshua.

"When the bee stings" sang Arella

"When I'm feeling sad" sang Maryna

"I simply remember my favorite things" sang Alexander.

"And then I don't feel, so bad" sang Karyssa.

"That really does make me feel better" said Zachary yawning

"I'm glad and look the storms over. I think its time we got you all back in your beds." said Hermione as she picked up a half sleeping Maryna.

The children groaned, but reluctantly led Hermoione to their rooms.

Hermione brought Maryna into the girls room, decorated in pink and white, placing her on the bottom bed of the bunk she slept in and tucked her in.

She also tucked in Karyssa, who slept above Maryna and tucked in Zoey who slept below Arella.

Arella was sitting up, waiting to speak to Hermione.

"Thanks for comforting us tonight, none of the other nannies did." she said.

"Your welcome. But how come you didn't go to your father?" she asked.

Arella looked down at her hands.

"Ever since Mother died, Father has been very distant. He doesn't show his emotions. Its like he's built a barrier around himself. Even though he doesn't show it, we know he loves us."

Hermione smiled.

" Goodnight Miss Hermione" said Arella as she layed down on her bed.

"Goodnight, Arella" said Hermione as she left the girls room.

Hermione went next door and checked on the boys who were already asleep.

With that settled she made her way back to her room, not noticing a pair of gray eyes watching her every move.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the sound of music.

Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione and the children woke and prepared for breakfeast, only to find out that Master Malfoy had left for England earlier in the morning.

"Madame Aggie, when will father be back?" asked Arella.

"I haven't the foggiest dear." the housekeeper replied.

"How long will he be gone?" asked Hermione.

"Last time he left he didn't come back for 2 months." replied Aggie.

"Father was suppose to take us a Qudditch game in July." said Zach.

"Well I'm sure he'll be back by then." said Hermione.

"Do we have to study today? Its summer and it beautiful outside." said Karyssa.

"Well, yes you have to have your lessons..." said Hermione.

All seven children groaned.

"But, we don't have to stay inside." Hermione said smiling.

"Really? Where can we go?" asked Zoey

"The hills. It's so beautiful there. Green grass, bright blue skys, and a nice warm breeze. We could bring a picnic, lunch, it'll be so much fun." exclaimed Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and her charges were now enjoying the warm summer breeze, while snacking on fruit and enjoying their freetime. Hermione decided to give them a break seeing they have been working so hard and well into their studies.

Alex , Josh and Zach were currently throwing around a quaffle, Zoey and Karyssa were playing exploding snap, Arella was reading Hogwarts, A History, and Hermione was pushing Maryna on a swing by an oak tree.

"Hey Mione!" yelled Arella.

"Yes, Ella." she replied.

"Did you know your in this version of Hogwarts, A History?" Arella asked.

"What?" Hermione replied as she and Ryna made there way over to Arella, who was sitting under an apple tree.

"Yes it says right here, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, also know as the 'Golden Trio' were among the several students who fought in the Ministry battle, which Voldemort made his apperance once more" she read from the book.

Hermione's face went pale.

"You knew Harry Potter?" asked Maryna.

"Yes. He was my best friend, along with Ron and his sister Ginny. Before they all died." she said quietly.

By now all the children were gathered around Hermione.

"I'm sorry they died. I remember how I felt when mom died." said Alex.

"Well lets not dwell on the past, but look toward the future which is wide open" said Hermione trying to change the mood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks went by and Master Malfoy had not returned. Hermione took the children on a boat ride. There was a river that flowed by the back of the Manor.

As they were drifting closer to the house, they were too busy laughing and talking to notice their father and a woman watching them, waiting for their arrival.

"Father your home!" squeeled Zoey.

All of the children started yelling and waving to their father, all of them trying to stand up in the wobbly boat, when it tipped over and the 7 children and their nanny went crashing into the water.

Draco observed the scene in front of him. His children were laughing and happy. They had been so glum since there mother died. And ever since Hermione came into his childrens lives, their world seemed to brighten. Hermione, He thought. If only, but she hated him. But he could tell she loved his children.

Draco set off red sparks in the air, and in an instant, his children formed in a row, just like they had been taught. They were soaked from head to toe, but stood tall.

"Children, this is Lady Lousia, she will be staying with us for quite some time. Please intouduce your selves and then go get changed for the ball tonight." he said.

The childen looked and the woman standing next to their Uncle Blaise.

She had cherry red hair, which was smooth and tied up in a french twist. She had sparkiling blue eyes and she wore sea blue robes.

"Hello Lady Lousia, My name is Arella" said Arella.

"My name is Alexander"

"My name is Joshua"

"My name is Karyssa"

"My name is Zoey"

"My name is Zachary"

Maryna just followed her brothers and sisters into the house.

"Thats Maryna, she a bit shy" Draco told Lousia.

"Oh. Draco what Marveolus children. I know this will all work out" she said as she kissed his cheek.

Hermiones heart dropped. Sure, they never got along and never spoke more than two words to eachother, but somewhere in the one day they shared in the house, she fell in love with him, in fact she had fallen for him at Hogwarts in their 3rd year, but buried those feeling because she knew at the time it would have never worked.

She was taken out of her thoughts when Draco called her over.

"Yes, Sir"

"I would like you to meet Lady Lousia Farren, Lousia, this is Hermione Granger, my children's nanny." he said.

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Lousia." Hermione said.

"Pleased to meet you as well, Miss Granger." said Louisa.

"Tonight I'm having a welcoming ball for Lady Lousia, could you see that the children are properly dressed and down to meet the guests at 6pm" he asked.

"Yes, Sir." she said as she went off into the house to tend to the children.

"She sure grew up nice, didn't she Draco." said a smiling Blaise.

"Hmm.. oh I guess so" said Draco as he and Lousia walked into the Manor.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the sound of music.

I want to thank the following people for reviewing so far on my story. Your the ones who keep me going!

galleena

charmedatwriting

Markitdownb4itsstruck

dans michigan girl

Now on with chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Hundreds of witches and wizards from all over showed up to this welcoming ball. The children were currently in the smaller ballroom off to the side of the larger one. The music was so elegant and the children were enjoying dancing with each other. Hermione was wearing simple periwinkle dress robes, almost like the ones she wore to the Yule Ball in her fourth year. Her hair was left down in soft ringlets that cascaded down her back.

"Miss Mione, will you teach me how to dance?' asked Alex.

"I would be delighted too" she said as she curtsied and he bowed.

"Now put your right hand on my waist and place your other one in my hand." said Hermione.

Alex followed her directions.

She began counting out the steps, but Alex kept tripping over his feet which made both nanny and charge laugh.

Draco leaned against the door watching his eldest son and Hermione attempt to dance, which made him chuckle and a small smile form on his lips.

He made his way over to the two dancers and cleared his throat.

Hermione and Alex stopped dancing and Hermione turned her attention to Draco who was wearing black dress robes with silver trimmings.

Draco held out his hand to Hermione.

"May I" he asked.

Hermione curtsied and placed her hand in his.

He pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Every twist and turn was perfect and graceful. The children smiled at how good there father and Miss Mione looked together.

The music slowed down and so did the couple.

The entire time they were looking eachother in the eyes, both hearts racing.

"Miss Mione, your face is all red." said Karyssa

"Is it really?" she asked nervously as she over her cheeks with her hands.

Draco gave a small chuckle and nodded.

The moment was too soon interupted.

"Oh that was marevlous!" said Lady Lousia who had been watching the passionate dance between the two.

"Thank You darling" said Draco who wrapped his arm around Lousia.

Hermione shook out of her thoughts.

"Its late. I should be getting the children to bed. Thank you for the dance, Sir" she said to Draco.

Draco bowed and left the room with Lousia, joining his guests.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May I have you attention please. The children wish to bid you goodnight." said Hermione alerting the guests.

The witches and wizards gathered in the main foyer.

Alex, Arella and Josh stoodon the bottom step.

The music began and the children began their song.

Arella, Alex and Josh:

_There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall  
And the bells in the steeple too  
And up in the nursery an absurd little bird  
Is popping out to say "cuckoo"_

Karyssa, Zoey, Zach and Maryna popped out from behind the oldest three and sang.

_Cuckoo, cuckoo_

Arella Alex and Zach:

_Regretfully they tell us  
But firmly they compel us  
To say goodbye . ._

Karyssa, Zoey, Zach and Maryna.

_Cuckoo!_

All:

to you !

The children all came down the stairs to the lower level and stood in a line.

Children:  
_So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night_

Zoey:  
_I hate to go and leave this pretty sight_

Children:  
_So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu_

Alex:  
_Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu_

Children:  
_So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen_

Arella:  
_I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne._

She went up to her father.

"Yes" she asked her father hopefully.

"No" he said smirking at her. She walked away pouting as the audience laughed.

Children:  
_So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye_

Josh:  
_I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye -- Goodbye!_

Zoey:  
_I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie_

Karyssa:  
_I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly_

The two girls twirled and started up the stairs.

Maryna sat on the stairs and started to scoot up backwards.

Maryna:  
_The sun has gone to bed and so must I_

Then she layed herself on the top step, Arella coming and picking her up.

Children:  
_So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

Guests:  
_Goodbye!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione was walking up the stairs with the children, someone gently grasped her arm.

She turned to meet the dark eyes of none other than Blaise Zabini.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?" she asked

"Please, call me Blaise, Hermione" he said smiling, Italian charm emitting from him.

"How can I help you Blaise?" she asked again.

"I was wondering if you would be my date for the ball tonight?" he asked.

"Oh I really shouldn't, I'm only the childrens nanny not some executive of Mr. Malfoy's" she said.

"I'm sure he won't mind. Hey Draco!" he yelled.

Draco and Lousia made their way over to the couple.

"Yes, Blaise what can I do for you?" he asked

"Please convince this beautful creature to be my date tonight." he said

"Oh yes, you can join us if you wish. Go and change, we can wait for you" he said walking away with Louisa.

"But-"

"No buts, Hermione, now go change, so I may have the honor of your presence tonight." he said walking back into the ballroom.

Hermione was in her room, looking through her dress robes. She really didn't want to go to the ball.

She heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find Lousia.

"I thought you might need help picking out robes for tonight." she said entering the room.

"Oh thank you." Hermione said quietly.

"You really don't want to go do you?" Lousia asked.

Hermione shook her head and looked at the floor.

"You love him don't you?" asked Lousia.

Hermiones head snapped up.

"Who Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"No. Draco." said Louisa.

"Of course not. I love his children." she said in a weak voice.

"If you say so. It'll be our little secret." she said opening the door.

"Its ok to run away from your fears, you don't always have to be brave" she said as she closed the door.

Hermione packed her things. She couldn't bare to be there anymore. She felt terrible about leaving the children, but her heart couldn't take it anymore. She lost so many people she loved and was afraid to lose anymore.

She quietly came down the grand staircase, looking at the beautiful house one last time. The music still playing from the ballroom, she slipped unnoticed out the front door.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the sound of music.

Chapter 6

The night after the ball the children were all sitting out on the veranda with their Uncle Blaise, all of them quiet and all having glum looks on their faces.

Draco and Louisa joined the children and Blaise, Lousia bringing pumpkin juice.

"Why all the glum faces children" Draco asked.

"Why did Miss Hermione leave father?" asked Zach

"She said in her letter that she missed her life in the abbey and she had to return." Draco said pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

"She didn't even say goodbye" said Maryna.

"I miss her so much already" said Zoey.

"Father, when will have a new Goveness?" asked Alex.

Draco glanced a Lousia.

"You arn't going to need a Goveness anymore" he said getting up and standing behind Louisa.

"What do you mean? Who will watch us?" asked Karyssa.

"Your going to have a new mother. Lousia and I are getting married" he said smiling.

Arella glanced at the Lousia's left hand and saw a sparkling diamond solitare. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were ready to flow.

Josh was the first to get up and kiss his future mother on the cheek.

The six others followed and made their way into their rooms.

"I don't want her to be my new mother!" cried Maryna.

Arella picked up the 5 year old and held her in her arms.

"I know. Neither do I" said Arella.

"I want Hermione to be our mother" said Zoey.

"I think we all do" said Alex who was standing in the doorway to his sisters room.

The siblings nodded in unison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Hermione sat in the Reverand Mother's office.

"Why did you return, Hermione?" she asked.

"I couldn't take it any more. I was in so much pain." she said, tears flowing down her face.

"Did he hurt you?' asked the Reverand Mother.

"Of course not. They were perfect. He was perfect." Hermione relpied

"Do you love him?"

"No. Yes. I don't know." Hermione said.

"You need to go back and find out."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" she asked quietly.

"Thats a chance you have to take. You can't run and hide from your fears. You have to face them."

"I don't want to get hurt again. I've already lost so much."

"Hermione, you need to follow your heart. Don't hide from it."

"Im so bored" said Karyssa

"Me too. And hungry" said Josh.

"Im so sad" said Maryna.

"Remember that song we sang with Miss Mione?" asked Zach.

"Yea, lets sing it and maybe well feel better" said Arella.

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_" sang Zoey.

"_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_" sang Karyssa joining in.

"_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_" Zach and Josh now joining.

"_These are a few of my favorite things_" Alex joing in.

"Why don't I feel better?" asked Maryna.

Arella held out her arms to hold her sister.

"_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_" Arella now joining.

"_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_" now a new voice joining in, but it wasn't Maryna.

The children looked and saw to their delight, their nanny walking toward the house with her bags.

Hermione stopped when she saw the children, and began running toward them the same time they started running toward her.

Arella was the first to run into Hermiones arms, he brothers and sister following behind.

"Miss Mione we missed you!"

"So much has happened!"

"Im so happy you came back from the abbey!"

"I can't believe your back.!"

"I'm so glad to be back I missed you all so much" she said as the walked toward the house.

"Alot has happened since you been gone" said Karyssa.

"What happened?" Hemione asked.

"Fathers getting married" said Arella quietly.

"Married. Wow. You'll have a mother again." said Hermione, her heart dropping once again.

"We'd rather have you" Alex said to himself.

They reached the veranda, surprised to see their father waiting there for them.

"Miss Hermione's back father!" exclaimed Maryna.

"I see. Go inside, go get your dinner." he said.

"Dinner!" the children yelled as they ran into the house.

As they were running in Lousia was coming out and spotted Hermione.

"Hermione, you've returned" she said as she wrapped her arm around Draco's waist.

"Yes. I hear congratulations are in order. On your engagenment." she said politely.

"Thank you, dear." she said as she made her way back into the house.

"You left without saying goodbye. All you left was a note." said Draco to Hermione.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake the children." she said.

"Why did you come back?" he asked gently.

"I realized I left important people behind. The children mean so much to me." she said looking at her feet.

"Just the children?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione blushed and nodded, although both of them knew it was a lie.

"How long will you be staying?" he asked.

"Only until arrangements for another Goveness can be made." she said walking past him and into the house.

His eyes followed her. How he longed to be with her. But he had already asked for Louisa's hand in marriage. He was a noble man and he was going to go through with the wedding. Even if his heart already belonged to someone else.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the sound of music.

Chapter 7

The children were now tucked in bed and the night was so warm and beautiful. Hermione decided to explore the gardens on the property. She didn't know how long she would be staying their. Draco and Lousia's wedding was in a week and then they were to honeymoon for a month after. She dreaded the day that the children would no longer need a Goveness. They would have a mother.

Draco watched Hermione wander into the gardens from his balcony. She was so beautful in the moonlight. How he wished he hadn't proposed to Lousia. He had fallen in love with Hermione. But Lousia's title was good for his family and his work. He cared for her, but he didn't love her. His children were smitten with Hermione. He could tell that she loved them as well.

"There you are Draco, darling" she said

Draco remained quiet.

"I've been having such a hard time deciding what to get you for a wedding gift. I was thinking maybe a yacht." she said.

"Hmm, oh yes that would be nice." he said.

"You love her don't you?" Lousia asked.

"Hmm love who?" he replied not really paying attention.

"I could never be her. The childen love her and I can tell you do as well." she said.

Draco was shocked. What was she saying?

"She deserves you, and here I am standing in the way. I care for you, very much, but I could never love you the way she does." said Lousia as she took the ring off her finger and put it in Draco's hand.

"Goodbye Draco." she said as she left an ecstatic Draco on his balcony.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat on a stone bench admiring the river that shone in the moonlight. She thought of how much she would miss the children. And Draco. A tear fell down her cheek at the thought of losing him to another woman. She was taken out of her thoughts by a familiar smooth voice.

"I thought I might find you here" Draco said from behind Hermione.

Hermione quickly wiped the tears away, stood up and turned around to face him.

"Is something the matter? Are the children ok?" she asked.

"Everythings fine. Relax." he said as she sat back down and he sat next to her.

"Did you want something, Sir" she asked.

"Please Call me Draco" he said softly.

"I don't think Lady Lousia would like that" she said.

"It doesn't matter what she likes or dislikes." he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because her opinions no longer matter" he said.

"Thats very rude to be talking about your future wife like that." said Hermione

"She isn't going to be my wife, Hermione" he said smirking.

"What? Why?" she asked startled.

"You can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else." he said as he smiled at her.

"Oh, well she's a very lucky girl." she said as she stood up.

"Yes she is" he said as he walked behind her.

"Do I know her?' she asked in a shaky voice,

"Yes I believe you do." he said as he ran his fingers up her arms.

Hermione breathed in deeply.

"Maybe you should tell her." Hermione said closing her eyes at the touch of his fingers on her skin.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear.

"I just did." he whispered.

Hermione turned around and looked at the man in front of her, but then looked turned and looked at the ground.

"Whats the matter Hermione?" he asked as he turned her to face him.

"My life has been so troubled and yet he we are." she said.

Draco remained quiet and just looked into her eyes. Hermione began to sing.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somwhere in my wicked, miserable past  
There must have been a moment of truth_

She cupped his hand in hers and led him over to the glass gazebo.

_For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good_

Rain be gan to fall from the darkened sky.

_Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good_

Draco pulled Hermione against himself and held her. Then he too began to sing.

Draco

_For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should_

Hermione had tears falling down her cheeks. She was finally getting what she wanted. Love

Hermione

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good_

They both looked up into the others eyes. Draco brought his hand up and caressed Hermiones cheek.

Both

_Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could_

Hermione  
_So somewhere in my youth_

Draco  
_Or childhood_

Mione  
_I must have done something . ._

Mione and Draco  
_Something good_

He slowly leaned in and captured her lips in his, while his arms went around her waist and her arms went around his neck.

After a few minutes they pulled away.

"Tell me, Hermione, whom do I go to ask permission to marry you?" he asked while holding her in his arms.

"The children" she whispered.

Arella watched the scene unfold from her bedroom window, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She knew how happy her brothers and sisters would be in the morning when they find out that their father and Hermione were going to get married and they would have a mother again, a real mother.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N hey everyone! A reviewer asked if I was watching the movie over and over again. The answer to that is no. I watched it alot when I was younger and I have a very good memory. Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers and readers... it means alot to me. without futher delay here is chapter 8

The church bells chimed in the distance as Hermione stood outside the cathedral a month later. Her Ivory satin dress blew in the gentle breeze.

She wore a strappless beaded gown that fell slimly to the floor. Her hair was partly pulled back in a clip that held her veil, while the rest of her hair fell down past her shoulders in delicate curls.

In her hands she held a small boquet of lillies.

The nuns stood behind her , The Reverand Mother fixing her veil that fell elegantly to the floor and about a foot behind her.

She turned and smiled sweetly to her former family. The blessed he and turned back to face the closed doors.

Arella, who was her Maid of Honor, wore a black spagettii strapped dress that fell loosely to the floor.

The music started, the grand oak doors opened and that was Maryna's cue, who was dressed in a white sleeveless dress, to start down the isle, lining it with white rose petals.

Arella followed her sister leading the way for Hermione.

Seeing Draco was a popular business man, and had a high status in the society, the catherdral was filled with thousands of people.

The Minister of Magic of Scotland even offered to marry the couple, which he only offered to high class wizards.

Hermione made her way down the long isle, people she didn't know beaming at her, admiring her natural beauty.

To say she was completly calm, was a lie. Butterflies were racing in her stomace. This was a big step in her life, becoming a wife and instantly becoming a mother to seven children.

But all the nervousness disappeared when she met her future husband at the front of the altar. He looked amazing in his black silk dress robes, and his blond hair falling over his sparkiling eyes.

Hermione handed her bouqet to Arella, and joined hands with Draco.

"We are gathered here today to join this couple in wedded bliss." said the Minister.

"If there is any reason why these two should not be be joined on this day, speak now or forever hold your peace" spoke the Minister.

The crowd remained quiet and the Minister nodded and spoke once more.

"Lord Malfoy and Ms. Granger have asked to recite their own vows. Ms. Granger" he said alowing Hermione to start.

" If anyone told me 19 years ago that I would be standing here, pledging my life and love to you, I probably would have hexed them. But you proved yourself. You turned you back on everything you belived in and took a chance to become someone better. And you were sucessful. When I first found out that I was to be helping you with your children, I honestly wasn't too sure. But I took a chance and It paid off. I fell in love with your children and slowly, you. I am happier now then I have ever been and thats because I took a risk and fell in love."

"Lord Malfoy, if you will" said the Minister.

"I stand here, a 30 year old man, who's life was shattered when his first wife died of illness. I was broken. I showed no love to my children. I hid behind my work and I ran away from my problems. Then you came back into my life. Slowly but surely you put the pieces back together. You brought happiness in my childrens life and then mine. You reassured them of my love for them and treated them like you would your own children. I can't imagine my life now without you. You fixed me and showed me I could love again."

"Draco, do you take Hermione Jane to be your wife, until death parts you?" asked the Minister.

"I will" he said as he slid the siver ring, with round diamonds going all the way around, onto her ring finger.

"Hermione, do you take Draco Alexander tou be our husband, until death parts you?" asked the Minister.

"I will" she replied ad she slid a matching ring on Draco's ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please seal this unity with a kiss."

Draco placed his right hand under Hermiones chin, tilting her head up and leaned down,giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

"May I present to you, Lord Draco Malfoy and his wife, Lady Hermione Malfoy." siad the Minister.

The crowd stood and applauded as the newlyweds walked back down the isle and left the cathedral to prepare for the reception later that night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood on a balcony, watching the sun set over the sparkling sea. The waves crashed graciously on the sand. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled as the warm carribean breeze blew her hair and her light blue sundress.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and automatically rested her her hands on her husbands, who now had his chin on her shoulder.

"Its so beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"It is, but you are more beautiful" Draco replied.

Hermione turned around to face her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much" replied Hermione.

"I love you too, for the rest of my life" he said.

Their lips met and slowly grew into a passionate kiss, before Draco pulled.

"Darling, I suggest we take this indoors unless we want to give the neighboors a show" he said huskily.

"Yes I suppose your right" she said.

Draco picked Hermione up bridal style, making her squeal and carried her over the threshold of their hotel room, closing the balcony door with his foot.


End file.
